Love Note
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: DEATH NOTE PARODY. Shadow finds a mysterious book, the Love Note, with the ability to control relationships. His intentions are to use this book to gain love from another, but the rules have other plans. ShadAmy KnuxRouge Silvaze & Mephiles in chao form


**_Proof Read by HydrogenIsSpecial of GaiaOnline_**

**_Death Note Parody_**

**_Future chapters will contain ShadAmy

* * *

_**

**Love Note  
**_**The Mysterious Book**_

Shadow, a black and red hedgehog known as the Ultimate Life Form, strolled the streets of Soleanna. Ignoring strange stares still given by the people, even after all he had done to save them and this world they live in.

It's been a few years after he, Sonic & the newcomer, Silver, put an end to a threat known as Solaris. Though the princess of Soleanna put out the flame keeping Solaris alive and changed time, causing all to forget the event, the three hedgehogs that last fought the monstrosity still remember every detail. The three have agreed to keep the memories secret from everyone else.

But that's not the only thing Shadow has done for this planet. Many years ago he helped stop the space lab he was created in, the Space Colony ARK, from smashing into the Earth, even though he did have many things to do with that issue in the first place.

After losing his memory from a fall through Earth's atmosphere from the ARK incident, he managed to help stop Metal Sonic as well as the Black Arms & the Black Comet, which he had to fight alone.

And yet after all this, the people still fear him. The hedgehog has made an effort to ignore it all, but a longing to be accepted still lingers in the depths of his soul.

He took a deep sigh. Even after all this planet's been through, after the people came so close to losing everything, they still cherish nothing. Even the most prized emotion of all beings: love. Something the Ultimate Life Form wished to have. Many just toss it into the trash like it never meant a thing to them.

"_How could they be so blind?" _Shadow questioned silently as he walked into an alley. "The arrogance of it all just makes me-" The sound of a thump from behind made him stop mid-sentence. His body jolted around, but nothing was in sight. That is, until his gaze fell upon some dust floating back to the ground. The substance gathered back on the cold path, next to a notebook. He looked up at the sky. There were no windows in the back of the buildings, so no one could have thrown it out. Besides, standing on their unstable roof tops was suicide.

Curiosity swept through the black hedgehog as he picked up the book. The text written across its cover spiked his level of curiosity even higher. "The…Love…Note?" He opened it and gazed at the words written inside.

_In a world of hurt and sorrow, this book can control Emotional Fate regarding love and friendship. _

His eyes skimmed down further.

**How to use it: I**

_1: Whomever's name is written in this note shall fall in love with the next person they speak to_

_2: This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected_

_3: If the name of a second person, is written __within__ 40 seconds of writing the first person's name, they will be the next person the first person speaks with_

_4: If desired, after writing the second name, details of the meeting/event should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds_

_4a: Alternatively, this note can be used to end a relationship for those who are already in love/friends._

_5: Details as far as marriage/divorce can be added_

"Seems like a joke," Shadow let a snarl slip out from his throat. "But…" He sat down and flipped to the next page.

**How to use it: II**

_1: __This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world_

"Arrives in?"

_2: __The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of love_

"Well now this is just starting to sound preposterous!" His gaze fell upon an old pen lying on the ground. "However, it wouldn't hurt just too…see." He picked the tool up and flipped through several pages until he reached a blank page. He thought for a moment until it hit him. "I've got just the two perfect people to test this on." He chuckled as he began to write.

-

_Minutes later_

Shadow set the pen down. "Now to play the waiting game…" He closed the notebook and walked out of the alley, carrying the Love Note and pen with him. He walked along the street, searching for one person in particular. She was searching for him just the same.

"Shadow!" He smirked and turned to the female. "I've got the most spectacular news! Well, you probably won't care, but I am just in a fantasy land right now!"

"I've never seen you this ecstatic Rouge. What's up?" His heart raced as he waited for her to answer.

"I'm engaged to Knuckles!" She squealed.

-

_Minutes earlier_

_Shadow chuckled at the thought of what he was writing down. It was more __than__ likely something that would never happen._

"_Rouge the bat_

_Knuckles the echidna_

_Rouge flies to Angel Island to attempt to steal the Master Emerald. She lands at the shrine and begins to lift the Master Emerald. Knuckles, asleep at his post, hears some noise atop the shrine. He walks up the steps to check it out. He spots Rouge and yells for her to stop in her tracks. Rouge makes a snappy remark in which Knuckles replies to as "sexy". Rouge blushes & remarks on his attitude just the same. Knuckles asks if she would marry him, and end this ridiculous rivalry. Rouge accepts."_

_-_

"_The notebook actually…worked?!" _Shadow tried his best to hide his knowledge of the event.

"Well that's a shock. I never thought Knuckles was the commitment type. Person-to-person-relation wise."

"But it's fantastic." She cooed.

"I'm sure it is and congrats. But I've got a busy schedule to tend to." He stated calmly as he walked away, leaving the bat in her dream land. A blush came onto his face as he got out of her sight.

"I probably have ripped the very fabric of time and space as we know it…" He chuckled sarcastically as he made his way for a ware house in the New City.

-

He closed the door to the abandoned ware house. A nice quiet place to gather his thoughts, this hedgehog had a plan for this book that would benefit him greatly. He set the book down on a box and was prepared to sit down when an all-too familiar voice came from behind.

"Hmph! Fate is ironic indeed!"

"Mephiles?!" Shadow exclaimed as he jolted around. To his shock, there was nothing but a chao, which resembled Mephiles' crystalline form. It was an even bigger shock when it spoke.

"I guess it's true what they say: You can't get rid of your _shadow_." It chuckled.

"M-mephiles?"

"Yes, it is I."

Shadow chuckled a confused chuckle. "Um…you're a-"

"Chao? Yes, it's degrading far beyond comprehension."

"How-"

Mephiles cut him off. "Apparently, when the princess blew out the flames, my true form was erased from existence. I was resurrected into an _Aikami_." He shivered.

"A what?"

"A god of _love_."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh rub it in!"

"So…you're the original owner of this notebook?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, I threw it out of the despicable realm of hell into this one so I could return. Unfortunately, I'm worthless in this form."

"So, I'm the owner of the book now…"

"Yes, didn't you read the rules?"

"Some…of…them…"

Mephiles belted out a maniacal laugh. "As the Ultimate Life, I'd expect you to be smart enough to read them all before you used it!"

"What-"

"There's consequences for using that thing…"

Shadow sighed in shame. His test did prove it worked, but at a cost.

"Go to the third page." Shadow picked the note up and turned to the page Mephiles specified.

_The person who uses this note cannot experience the paradise of the Heavens after death._

"What kind of- I can't die so this doesn't even matter to me!'

"Read on…it gets better…"

_The person who uses this note sacrifices half of their physical life span._

Shadow stared confusingly.

"Meaning…" Mephiles laughed. "You're mortal now."

"What!"

"Yes. You were to live for an eternity. But as of the moment you wrote in the book, your life will end at the average of a normal person's. In other words, you have about a hundred years left."

The black hedgehog stood there speechless.

"Oh! And you're no longer immune to devastating wounds. Your entire body is normal. Every inch of it. And one more thing, you cannot make someone fall in love with you using the note."

His mouth dropped. So much for his big 'plan'.

"Even if you had the help of another notebook-"

"There's more than one?!"

"**LET ME FINISH**!" The chao whined, "The person still would only love for a month at max. They'd then slowly begin to lose interest in you. Meaning you'd have to _woo_ them further. If you don't get them to successfully fall in love with you again in a week's time…that person will fade away from existence, never to be seen again," Mephiles chuckled.

"And lastly, you **MUST** find your true love in a three month period. Same rules that I just explained apply. Only, when that period is up…your life span will be shortened by **MORE** than half of what it already is." The chao laughed insanely as Shadow sat on the ground and placed his head in his palms.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

__

**This is a ShadAmy fic I've been wanting to do ever since Death Note began to air in the USA. I mainly wanted a reason to have Mephiles in chao form XD**

**Jeezus, I have a lot of stories to do now XD**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
